


Good Boy

by beetlejuicy



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Biting, Finger Sucking, Gen, Light Dom/sub, Lube, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Other, Praise Kink, bottom reader, dom!reader, some foot play?, sub!Copia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlejuicy/pseuds/beetlejuicy
Summary: Cardinal Copia has always been such a good boy, but is Papa Emeritus also?
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader, Papa Emeritus IV/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Good Boy

The crowd shouted for more, the glee of watching the ex Cardinal ascend to Papal-dom continued to rock throughout the stadium. Hollars and cries bounced off the walls in all directions, but there was only one sound the new Papa was looking for.

The door to his dressing room creaked open with a smoothly controlled swing, it seemed as if the door obeyed only your command, “Such a good boy. How long have you been waiting here? I'm surprised you haven’t ran back out there or pulled any siblings in here for a quick fuck.” Your arms crossed glanced down at the tent straining against his black suit pants, a small wet stain darkening his pants further at its peak. An amused chuckle tickled your throat, your eyes dashed up to look at Copia again; his new papal paint was beautiful—the look of need that twisted his features was only exaggerated by the black markings—his hair slightly mused with a few strands falling in his face and his jaw flexing rapidly as he clenched his teeth and whined under your gaze. One of his hands shot up to run through his hair (likely the reason it had become so tousled to begin with) as his eyes darted around the room trying to avoid your gaze, his other hand kept its anxious task of aggressively massaging his thigh. A sigh fell from your lips as you let your hands fall to your side, “Look at you,” you let your hips sway with each step towards your new Papa, “Always such a mess—it’s a miracle they even promoted you. Tell me, rat, who did you have to fuck to get here?” 

Copia’s hands balled into fists as his eyebrows furrowed in anger, his mouth dropped open with likely a good rebuttal, too bad you shoved your fingers into his mouth before he could actually speak. His lips closed around your lips instinctively as he moaned around his swirling tongue—your rat knew better than to talk back. 

You tutted at Copia, Papa Emeritus IV, what _ ever _ . His hands sought you out, one arm circling around your waist to pull you to him as the other came to grab your wrist and hold your hand still as his head began to bob along your fingers. A content sigh left your lips as you tangled your free hand into his hair, your grasp pulling at his strands roughly enough for him to know  _ you _ would control the pace. Copia happily gave into your lead, his body rocking back and forth under your command, his moans lewd as the paint around his lips began to smear from his saliva. A good boy.

With a wet  _ schlop _ , you brought your fingertips to dance across your rat’s bottom lip, his eyebrows pinched together in confusion as his tongue darted out to lick your fingers, his arm tightening around you in an unspoken fear of you leaving. A moan fell from your lips at his crestfallen expression, a smirk soon gracing your face as you pressed hard against his lip and dragged the black paint down to his chin before hooking your forefinger under his jawline and pinching your thumb onto the smeared black lines beneath his lip, “Look at me,  _ Papa _ ,” The word fell harshly from your mouth, Copia visibly wincing at your tone, “How long have you been hard for? Was it when you ascended? Before? When Nihil fell?” Your eyes stayed trained on his mismatched ones, your fingers jerking his chin up whenever he tried to look away, “Or have you been hard since before the show began? I’m sure the Children of Ghost  _ loved _ that. Always so eager to please others, aren’t you?” 

Copia nodded his head furiously, his hand leaving its hold on your wrist to grab your hip and massage his thumb into the soft skin there.

“Will you please me, too?” Your knee came to press against his straining length before he could answer, a lewd  _ ‘Oh,’ _ was all Copia had been able to muster before pulling you closer and grinding back against your leg. His voice quickly became mumbled whines and moans as he blabbered on about something or other, “Speak up, rat. Use your big boy voice.”

“Yes! Yes, please! Please let me pleasure you, please use me like the puppet I am!” Your new Papa cried out, his hands moving to roughly grab your ass, his eyes begged you as he began to chew on his bottom lip.

“Then please me,  _ Papa _ .” You pushed Copia back against his seat, his hands never once leaving your sides as you leaned into him, “Show me exactly how much you want to.”

You lifted your leg and gestured towards his pants in a “carry on” way, but your Papa didn’t seem so inclined to remove his hands from your hips. His mind mulled over his choices before reluctantly moving to undo his pants. He sighed as he sprung free from the tight pants—of course he wasn’t wearing underwear. You rolled your eyes playfully as you smiled down at him, your arms coming to cross over your chest as you prepared for your own little show.

The IV went to remove his gloves, one hand on the zipper by his wrist before you  _ ‘tsked,’ _ at his actions indicating he was to leave them on, “But, my love, it-it will hurt,” Copia stuttered, his voice was soft with concern as he looked down at the predicament before him.

You wordlessly bent over Copia and reached for the bottle of lube placed by the vanity mirror just past his shoulder, it was cute how his nerves would give him tunnel vision sometimes. You squirted a generous amount on to your hands before pulling back and taking his palms to yours, your fingers interlocking with his as you coated the leather in the clear liquid. At least he was getting new gloves soon. You could see Copia relax into your touch, perhaps he had earned a softer night. Perhaps.

“Go on,” You encouraged him as you guided his hands back to his throbbing cock, “Show me.” Your hands kept his between them to set a slow pace, the metal of the grucifixs on each hand warming under your palms as you let him unwind beneath his own touch.

“Fuck,” Copia’s head rolled back as he let out a sigh, his jaw fell slack as he lost himself momentarily, your order of him proving himself forgotten in the his determined strokes and squeezes. His motions were hypnotic, one hand remained at the base of his member as the other worked him up to his sensitive tip, his breath hitching every time the zipper pressed harshly against the vein running along the bottom of his length. Fast and stronger, his hips starting to snap forward into his hands as Copia chased his own pleasure. His mind drifting as the sound of his own moans filled the air. His pinky and ring finger held at his base dipped between his pants as he began to toy with his restrained balls. Copia’s eyes snapped forward as the sound of cloth hitting the floor filled his ears, his euphoria lost as his hands faltered and he remembered your presence. 

“It looks like you’re more into pleasing yourself, rat. Is that the kind of Papa you are? A selfish one? Where did my sweet Cardinal go? So easy to disregard commands when you think you’re at the top, it seems.” Your foot came to press heavily on his inner thigh, the weight against him causing his legs to spread further apart. “Were you about to cum, my love? Did I distract you?  _ Did you forget about me, Copia? _ ” The blush that deepened significantly was clue enough that you were correct. A sneer crossed your face as you had your toes follow the inner seam of his pants until you stepped down more softly on his fingers that had dipped beneath the waistband.

You spat on him the second his head began to nod, his cock twitching sharply as your saliva cooled his heated skin, a whimpering moan begging you as his eyes teared up in frustration and shame. 

“Get up,” your voice was curt, your foot pulsing slightly against his crotch before you removed it and stood before him, wearing only your disdain on your face. Copia scrambled to his feet, the bounce of his cock endearing in a way you couldn’t explain. “You’re going to fuck me on that vanity, you’re going to  _ watch _ yourself fuck me and you  _ will not _ cum until I saw you can. Do you understand,  _ rat _ ?” 

Copia bit his lip, the sight of his bottom lip being pink with near all the paint removed was a sight you hadn’t expected to soften your heart. His hands were partially perched in front of himself, his fingers grasping before him like an actual rat debating how to take their treat. You walked over to him and placed a quick kiss to his cheek before bouncing up onto the vanity behind you, your back facing the mirror as you spread your legs for Copia. 

You took the bottle of lube next to you and toyed with yourself with excessively slick hands, Copia’s eyes hungry and begging as he watched you. Your intent was clear as day: don’t touch.

Copia’s hands balled into fists again, his teeth biting his cheek as he stared longing at you, his patience growing thin as he listened to the soft sighs you gave. A low keening whine from him demanded your attention, “Do you see? It’s not fun to be forgotten, Pa-pa.” You viewed him as he was before you blushing and coating in sweat, trembling and pleading, “Come.”

Copia scrambled to your side quickly, the man nearly tripped on his own feet in his haste before he placed his hands on either side of your hips and lined himself with you. Your hands reached up to pull his chest flush against your own, “Watch,” you whispered softly against his neck as you placed gentle kisses against his neck. A sharp snap of his hips caused you to bite his ear harshly as his entire length filled you, your body screaming around the intrusion as you willed yourself to relax, “ _ Copia _ ,” Your tone sharp as you chastised him, tears pricking the sides of your eyes briefly as you took a deep breath to still yourself. 

“I-I’m so sorry, you-you just feel  _ so good _ , it’s been too long,” he huffed against your hair as his hips bucked into yours. 

“Eyes forward.” You growled, your own hips grinding against his as the pain quickly faded into pleasure, “You’ve shown me how greedy you are now; it’s your turn to see how despicable this Papa is,” You nipped his neck for emphasis as you continued to roll against him—for all he had, you wouldn’t even need him to move to get yourself off, but that just wouldn’t be as fun this time around, “But Copia?”

“Si?”

“Don’t you  _ dare _ cum.” You emphasized your threat with your nails digging into the fabric of his shirt. Copia shivered before nodding his head in understanding, his cock kicking inside you twice in his own excitement before he slowly pulled out enough to sink back into you with a shudder. You let your hands wander as Copia found his comfort in you, some confetti was still stuck under his collar and the feeling of your nails catching softly on the strands of his clothes kept him love drunk on your every sensation. He was so easily overstimulated. 

You laughed lightly at how quickly undone he had become, his huffs above you were breathy with labored efforts to keep himself in control, his pace faltering between rapid thrusts and slow drags the emphasized his size. A glance down and you could only imagine that his knuckles were cast white from the strain of holding the desk beneath you. You grabbed one of his hands and brought it to the base of your neck to cradle the back of your head against. Copia took the inch you gave him and ran a mile, his other hand flying to grab your hip and tilt you so he could find that one spot that let you lose yourself—let you lose your control.

You felt Copia’s head snap down to bury himself in your neck, his tongue lashing out against your skin between feverish kisses and bites, his mouth working the skin until bruises began to color the delicate skin. You wiggled your shoulder up to your ear to cut off his access, irritation at his disobedience trickled through your veins until he tried to take your other side. Your hand reached out and grabbed the collar of his shirt and twisted the fabric tightly around your fingers, “ _ I said watch Papa fuck me, rat _ .” Copia’s hips stuttered at your words as a groan escaped his lips, the air in his lungs pushing out faster than he could catch it until he buried himself deeply into you, his hand flying to his mouth to contain his moans by biting the back of his hand.

“I can’t hold it back,” his voice warbled in panic, you could feel the vicious thumping of his heart in his chest as he continued to fuck into you with abandon. Your eyes rolled back as you felt your body tighten around his, your legs coming to cage him in against you with your own end coming to a peak.

“Don’t you fucking da—” a gasp silenced your train of thought as you felt Copia’s warmth spread into you, his body falling more heavily over yours to hold you in place, his moans and open mouthed kisses pricked at your senses, your heart fluttering as the agonizingly tight coil inside you snapped. You curled up into Copia, your hands holding onto him as though you would fall through the floor otherwise.

“I’m sorry,” Copia panted between breaths, “I- I tried to hold back, to stop—”

“Shhh, shhh, shh,” You hushed him, your head soaring in the clouds as you pet the back of his head,

“I didn’t want to.” His voice cut through the air, his tone cocky as he nuzzled his nose against your forehead. You pulled at his hair and glared into his mismatched eyes, the mischief in them sent a chill down your spine you hadn’t anticipated.

“Oh? Is my Cardinal truly gone? Has my bird finally spread his wings?” You teased, your body slumping as you felt him reach for the chair behind him, the awkward angle jolting your body slightly.

“Did you not enjoy it?” He said as he lifted you enough so you both could plop down into the chair, a moan bumping out of your throat as you felt him push inside you again, his hands massaging your ass as you took the chance to lay against him.

You pinched his nipple and laughed at his confused moan, “Bird or not, you are still my rat. Now next time, you will listen, but tonight we celebrate, you have been such a good boy.”


End file.
